


Sugar Balls

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, pancake desecration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to this prompt: "Dominic comes home from work and is pelted in the face with a snowball. Cue cliche snowball fight that leads to fireside snogging and hot cocoa. Maybe end it before any balls get jingled."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Balls

_December 23, 2012  
6:32 pm_

 

Dominic yawned as he pulled into his driveway and turned off his car's engine. Holidays were always hard for him, being the owner of the lone candy store in his small town, and this one was proving to be no exception. He had been up since four that morning and had been up to his elbows (literally) in chocolate for the entire day. Dominic loved his job, and took pride in the fact that his late father's business still thrived under his supervision, but, still, Christmas was always so tiring. 

This was the single thought on his mind, that he was so fucking tired. 

Perhaps that's why he wasn't prepared for the snowball that hit him squarely on the back of his head at what seemed like supersonic speed.

"Sonofabitch!" Dominic gasped, then yelped in a decidedly girlish manner as snow fell down the back of his shirt. He looked around the yard for evidence of who had decided to pummel him.

The yard was eerily quiet. 

Everything was white beneath the glow of the streetlights.

Except for the unruly tuft of cherry red hair that poked over the snow covered hedge for a beat, before disappearing, that is. 

_Matthew._

"You fucking cuntstuffer," Dominic whispered, eyes narrowed despite the grin on his face. Matthew wasn't aware that he'd been spotted yet, the advantage remaining squarely in the blond's corner for the moment. Matthew must be crouching down behind said hedge, so Dominic calmly walked toward it, intending to sneak up on him. Instead, he opted for the element of extreme surprise, throwing himself onto the entire hedge with a battle cry like no other, Matthew screaming as his body was covered with his lover as well as a massive drift of snow.

"Dom! The fuck? You cunt!" he laughed, throwing snow as hard as he could at a laughing Dominic. 

"You started it, you arse!" 

Dominic got up and ran as fast as he could, hiding behind his car. He grabbed a handful of snow and packed it together as tightly as he could. Judging by the silence in the yard, Matthew was reloading as well. With a deep breath, Dominic stood up and launched his snowball blindly, whooping when he, somehow, managed to nail Matthew in the chest. 

Matthew, stunned, dropped his remaining snowball and blinked at Dominic. "Wow. Dumb fucking luck, Dom. Nice one!"

"Can we call it a draw? Matt, I'm killed. Please?"

Matthew smiled, beckoning Dominic closer, "Come on, candy man, the fire's going." He put one arm around Dominic and they walked inside together, both shaking snow from their bodies. 

"I'm wet and gross and I'm so tired that I want to just dieeeeee," Dominic whined as they walked into their tiny home. 

"But you still look hot as ever," Matthew purred, his lips pursing in an attractive pout that made Dominic's heart melt, "trust me." He pressed Dominic against the closed door and kissed him, Dominic's arms falling limp at his sides. Dominic couldn't help himself, whenever Matthew kissed him his body always responded instantly, and all thoughts of being angry dissipated. "If anything, I'm the one who looks like a drowned rat now," Matthew continued with an uneasy laugh. 

"Um, how about no," he whispered, putting two fingers beneath Matthew's chin and raising his eyes to Dominic's own. "None of that. You're gorgeous, whether you want to hear it or not, yeah?" 

Matthew blushed but stole another kiss before releasing Dominic. "Is that.. Dom, is that a fucking gumdrop in your hair?"

Dominic's eyes widened, his hand reaching blindly into his hair. He winced when he did, in fact, pull a small purple gumdrop out of his hair. "How the hell?"

"It's adorable," Matthew laughed, "look, you shower, I'll get something to eat ready, yeah? How was it today?" 

"It was mad, the shop was packed all day long. You're too good to me, you know," Dominic called out fondly as he inched towards their bathroom. He started to peel away his wet clothing, Matthew watching with his arms crossed.

"Keep stripping like that and I'll be even better to you," he joked badly.

"Greedy bitch," Dominic shot back with a smile, slipping out of his shirt. "What have you done with _your_ day, Mister-I-have-a-job-as-a-music-teacher-with-the-school-system-and-get-epic-holiday-vacations-as-a-result?"

Matthew grinned and flipped him off, Dominic cackling loudly as he walked to the bathroom. "Fuckwit. Let's see, I worked on an original composition today, had a long nap, ate some cereal, had an even longer nap, dicked around online, had a leisurely yet _satisfying_ wank in the tub, had yet another nap, then walked outside to stalk you and throw history's most perfect snowball at you."

When Dominic exited the shower he felt a million times better; the stress of the day had washed away with his coconut scented cream rinse. He put on his fluffy robe and padded into the living room, toweling his hair dry along the way. He smelled something familiar wafting in from the kitchen, a smile lighting up on his face.

"Matthew Bellamy, if you are making me pancakes I can _guarantee_ that you're getting laid later on."

"It gets better, Dom," Matthew called out, spatula in his hand, "they're special holiday pancakes. Come look."

"Are they shaped like balls again?"

"No."

"Are they asscakes?"

"No-" Matthew looked up, his forehead crinkled, "the fuck? Asscakes? Are you stoned or something?"

"Maybe I dreamed it."

"Maybe," Matthew giggled and presented Dominic with a plate which held three perfectly assembled snowman pancakes, in a symmetrical pile. Dominic practically squealed when he saw it, clapping his hands as he sat down at their small table where Matthew's already filled plate was waiting for them. 

"You are perfect."

"Hold up." Matthew reached for a piece of bacon and placed it halfway down the body of the snowman pancake. He bit his lower lip with a frown, then his face lit up and he snapped his fingers, reaching for two grapes from the fruit bowl and placing them at the top of the bacon slice. "There, now they're anatomically correct."

"Grape testicles and a bacon dick. And they say romance is dead," Dominic grinned.

"Shut the fuck up and eat your mancakes," Matthew muttered, shaking his head.

About an hour later, Matthew had showered as well, and the two of them were in nothing but t-shirts and boxers beneath a fluffy brown blanket, kissing on their couch. Two cups of hot cocoa sat on their coffee table beside them, as they basked in the twinkling lights from their Christmas tree. They parted for air, Dominic kissing the top of Matthew's head.

"This is nice."

"Hmm," Matthew mumbled, "it is." He snuggled closer, shifting his position so he could place hot kisses on Dominic's neck. "How about I come down to the shop with you tomorrow? Anything I can do to help, to take some of the stress off?"

"Matthew, you know that I love you, yes?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember the last time you tried to help me at the shop? How you kept tasting samples all day long, even though I told you not to? And how I eventually found you under the counter of taffy crying because your stomach hurt?"

"Possibly. I fail to see your point."

Dominic held Matthew close, nibbling on Matthew's wrist. "The point is, you can take the stress off by being here waiting for me when I get home tomorrow. Okay?"

Matthew nodded sheepishly. "Okay. By the way, I'm sorry I nailed you with that snowball."

"No you aren't, douchenozzle," Dominic replied breathlessly, one hand dragging lazily through Matthew's hair.

Matthew sat up, turning to flatten himself atop Dominic. "True. So, now? You gonna spank me with a licorice stick? Coat me in chocolate? Shove a candy cane up my-" 

Dominic silenced him with a kiss, his hand snaking into Matthew's boxers, which were just as tented as Dominic's own were now. Matthew groaned, leaning into his touch as Dominic whispered into his ear.

Matthew's eyes widened; he grinned. 

"Well played, candy man. Do your worst..."


End file.
